


Feather on the Clyde

by OoOMagnoliaOoO



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Canon Era, Feather on the Clyde, Implied Levi/Eren Yeager, Love i guess, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Passanger, Random & Short, Sad, Short, Short One Shot, Songfic, Sort of Poetry, Tragedy, mentions of romance, not really the focus of the story though, poem, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OoOMagnoliaOoO/pseuds/OoOMagnoliaOoO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the whitest of snows he is born... and in the whitest of snows he shall die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feather on the Clyde

He was born on Christmas eve amiss the whitest of snows.... 

 

And in the whitest of snows he was laid to rest. A story, not quite a love story... but far from tragic. 

 

Dying provides you with a certain clarity. It provides him with everything he needs. 

 

Forgiveness.

 

To atone for his sins.  

 

To make up for every wrong doing. 

 

And yet here he lay...

 

In the whitest of snows. He thinks.

 

But the red quickly spread like wildfire. 

 

And yet there is nothing he can do about it. 

 

For he is dying. 

 

And while his life was wonderful life it was not one struck by a tragic end. It wasn’t short, but not long enough. 

 

His life was one with a purpose. And the meaning of life is finding a life with meaning. A life worth living.

 

It was a life well lived. 

 

And in the distance the voices. 

 

The voices from the past, the ones coated in velvet. 

 

That’s all he sees. The crimson of his own blood. 

 

Blood... it means you’re dying. 

 

And so in the whitest of snows he is born and in the whitest of snows he shall die. 

 

And in his arms he is put to rest.

 

The boy with the emerald orbs and the spirit of a thousand fighters. 

 

_Cos you’re all that’s safe, you’re all that’s warm in my restless heart_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this real quickly while listening to feather on the Clyde by Passanger, so if you want to get the right feel I suggest listening to it, it's really good. Until next time, JA NE.


End file.
